


It Could Be a Bug

by QuimbyCub



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, HG being the best wife, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimbyCub/pseuds/QuimbyCub
Summary: Myka finds out she's pregnant. (One-shot unless there's an interest in more)Rated: T (some swearing [probably] and graphic vomiting, just a heads up)Thanks to until-we-meet-at-gunpoint for proofing





	It Could Be a Bug

Myka rolled out of bed and into the bathroom as soon as her alarm rang. She turned it off on her way out of the room. Helena liked to get an extra few minutes of rest, and Myka took longer to get ready in the morning anyway. She brushed her teeth sleepily and swallowed her horse pill of a prenatal vitamin. She balked at the mineral flavor. She had been taking them daily for almost three months, and quite frankly she didn't see the point since she was obviously not pregnant. She had had her period three weeks ago, it was lighter than normal, but it didn't worry her. Still, had she conceived that wouldn't have happened.

Myka ran a brush through her ridiculously tangled hair and turned on the shower. She stepped in while it was still cool to wash her hair. She had taken to a very strict, if a little odd, routine to calm her hair. It involved cold rinses, baking soda and veggie soap shampoo, and a vinegar rinse. She was trying to cut out as many potentially harmful chemicals anyway. Helena was convinced the baby would come out with a third arm if Myka ate HGH. Myka wanted to point out that the purple goo and all the extremely dangerous artifacts they worked with everyday we're probably more to worry about. Hell, they were using an artifact to get pregnant, or trying to do so. Myka was a little discouraged that despite their efforts and careful timing they still had no results. She read it could take up to a year for most couples to conceive. She thought that with the help of Aphrodite's Mirror they'd have a baby in no time.

Aphrodite's Mirror granted lovers fertility, especially in cases of castration or, in their case, having the wrong anatomy. Aphrodite was said to have been born of Uranus' severed genitals being thrown into the sea. Got to hand it to the Greeks. The mirror had appeared to work each time they tried it. Helena had been granted the necessary equipment for her to impregnate Myka. And everything had worked properly; it had been messy enough anyway. But still, nothing. Myka was starting to worry it was her.

She returned her mind to her shower; her hair was barely rinsed when she burped. A wave of nausea hit her when she tasted the vitamin start to come up. She tried to fight it, taking a deep breath through her nose. She burped again. This time it was more than a burp. Stark naked, Myka threw back the shower curtain and fell to the rug before the toilet. She heaved, once, twice, three times and felt bile rising in her throat. "Oh, god," She groaned. This was not boding well with her. If she was sick she and Helena would have to wait another month to try again. They were already starting to worry about side effects. So far, Helena was fine, but that didn't mean something wouldn't happen.

Myka heaved again, a mouthful of acid finally coming up. Helena had heard and come running. "Myka?" She knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you sick?"

The only answer was another round of retching. Helena let herself in and knelt next to her beloved, rubbing her back gently and holding back her hair. Finally Myka sat back on her heals. "That was disgusting." She offered, in case Helena had not been aware.

"Did you eat something?" She offered.

Myka shook her head. "No, I took my pill but other than that…" She shrugged.

"The doctor did say not to take it on an empty stomach." She patted Myka's back again and released her hair.

"Yeah, but" Myka belched again. "Hang on." She spit another mouthful of bile into the bowl. "I haven't had any trouble until now."

Helena handed Myka a piece of toilet tissue and mimed for her to wipe her mouth. "I don't know what to say, darling. Are you feeling alright otherwise?"

Myka nodded. "Totally fine except for the vomit."

Helena reached up for a bath towel to wrap around the still damp woman. "Let's clean you up." She helped Myka into the shower and waited a few minutes to make sure she was okay for now. "I'm going to get you some crackers." She disappeared for a moment.

Helena rummaged through the kitchen cabinet for saltines. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath. Tucking her robe tighter around her when she noticed Leena at the stove.

"Can I help?" The innkeeper offered.

"Myka's throwing up. I was looking for something to settle her stomach." Helena opened another cupboard, still not the right one.

"Here," Leena pulled a box of crackers from the pantry and handed them to HG. "Has she touched anything lately?"

"What?" Helena asked. "I mean, yes, but she's careful…Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Leena shook her head, tossing curls back and forth.

"Spill it." Helena commanded. She really as spending too much time with Claudia. "Did you…see something?" Helena had never believed in auras or clairvoyance, but at the Warehouse there was no such thing as "no such thing."

Leena hesitated then stepped closer to the time traveler. "Her aura's been…twinkling. Just for the last few days. I thought it was a fluke, but if she's sick too, it could be an artifact."

HG nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." After a moment of thought she thanked Leena and ran upstairs to deliver Myka her crackers.

"Babe?" She heard Myka call from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Helena reentered the room, opening the box of crackers and pulling out a few.

Myka was now wrapped in a towel, trying to dry her hair. "You didn't need too—" She waved to the saltines.

"Yes, I did. Now, since I went through the trouble of getting them do eat a few." Myka nodded and nibbled on one experimentally. She drank a whole glass of water and finished off three more crackers before Helena saw her start to turn green. Up until now she'd thought that was only a figure of speech. It wasn't. "Myka? You probably want to—"

Myka turned back to the toilet, this time emptying her stomach in one go. "Bad idea." She wavered.

Helena returned to her place by Myka's side, comforting her. "Have you come into contact with any artifacts?"

Myka gave her a look. "Duh."

"Sorry, I mean, do you feel like you may be under the influence?" She helped Myka up to sit on the closed toilet seat.

Myka sighed. "I honestly can't think of anything. It could be a bug."

Helena pressed the inside of her wrist to Myka's forehead. "You're not warm…" Then it dawned on her. She started to dig under the sink.

"I don't think meds are gonna help right now." Myka said trying to see what HG was looking for.

"Neither do I." Helena said producing a pregnancy test from the bowels of the bathroom cabinet. "Feel up to it?"

"To peeing on a stick?" Myka responded before realizing what HG meant. She visibly deflated. "Helena, I'm not…I can't be…You know that."

"I had a period all nine months I was pregnant with Christina." She offered. "I didn't know I wasn't just getting fat until month seven."

Myka laughed. "Fine." She took the package from her partner and ripped into it. She stood to fix the toilet seat and looked at Helena. "Are you going to watch?"

"Would that bother you all of a sudden?" She teased.

Myka shot her a look. "No, just, I…"

"I'll turn my back." HG humored.

"Thank you." Myka answered sarcastically.

"Tell me when to start timing." Helena tossed over her shoulder.

"You'll hear it." Myka gritted a little, taking a breath and taking the test. She replaced the plastic cap and set it on the counter. "Okay. Three minutes."

They stood looking at the ground, ceiling, anything but the test. "Are three minutes normally this long?" Helena complained, Myka was holding her wrist and minding her watch.

"Shush." Myka held a finger up and nodded. "Ready?"

Helena nodded eagerly, but tried to calm herself. She didn't want to look disappointed if it was negative. The picked up the stick and looked at the window. "What the hell do two lines mean?" Helena glared at the device.

"It means we're going to need to get used to me throwing up." Myka whispered afraid that if she said it out loud the second line would evaporate.

Helena blinked a moment before pulling Myka into her arms. "I love you." She reminded, pressing a kiss to Myka's cheek. "You probably want to brush your teeth before we go down."

Myka laughed and started to get dressed while Helena hurried through her shower and threw on slacks and a blouse. Effortlessly beautiful, not fair. "Do you want to tell everyone?" Helena asked wringing her hair out with a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not new work, sorry.


End file.
